


ers tour

by huggableashton



Series: chubby joshler oneshots [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Chubby Josh, Chubby Josh Dun, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huggableashton/pseuds/huggableashton
Summary: The fans were worried at first, but then soon realized the reasoning when Josh's shirts started looking tighter, stretching tight across his belly, even to the point now that his belly started poking out the bottom.





	

The crowd cheered louder as Josh walked towards the center of the stage from behind his drums. His thighs rubbed together uncomfortably. 

Recently, Josh had come clean to Tyler about his own weight gain kink, and his boyfriend was nothing but supportive. Since then, Josh had been nonstop gorging on food, even getting help from Tyler. They were both happy with the results. Josh had a potbelly growing, now hanging over the waistband of his stage shorts. He had little love handles settled at his sides and his thighs and butt jiggled when he walked. 

Even though he was happy with the results, Josh was still extremely nervous about what the fans would think. Obviously he now wore a shirt onstage towards the end of the show, instead of taking it off like he used to. The fans were worried at first, but then soon realized the reasoning when Josh's shirts started looking tighter, stretching tight across his belly, even to the point now that his belly started poking out the bottom. 

And now, they were wrapping up the last show on the US run of the ERS tour. Josh had been feeling extra uncomfortable the entire show from how tight his clothes were. He had to sit down extremely slowly behind his drums each time, trying to make sure his pants didn't split. 

Now reaching his boyfriend, Josh wrapped his arm around Tyler's middle, while the other did the same. Tyler squeezed Josh's squishy love handle teasingly. 

Josh held back the urge to roll his eyes as they both bent down to bow. Suddenly, they both heard a faint ripping sound through the screaming crowd and Josh's eyes widened. Tyler looked behind him discreetly and gave his boyfriend a look to confirm that, yes, he did just split his shorts. Josh's face started to redden while Tyler quickly took control. 

"We're Twenty One Pilots and so are you. Goodnight!" Tyler spoke into the microphone before walking with Josh backstage in a way that he was sure the crowd wouldn't see his boyfriend's wardrobe malfunction. 

As soon as they reached their dressing room, Tyler shut the door and grabbed Josh's arms. 

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked, looking extremely concerned. 

Josh sighed. "Honestly... It's not bothering me as much as I thought it would."

Tyler's eyes widened. "Really?"

Josh nodded. "I, um... I kind of liked it actually." He admitted shyly while sucking his head. 

Tyler smirked. "Wow. I suppose you're up for a snack then?" 

Josh looked up and nodded quickly. "You bet." 

Tyler chuckled and grabbed Josh's hand to lead him to the tour bus.


End file.
